A router may be utilized by tradesmen, craftsmen, hobbyists and other users to perform various tasks. For instance, a router may be used to perform intricate cutting projects, such as decorative profiles and trimming laminates on the edges or perimeters of a workpiece. A router also may be utilized to form grooved areas in woodworking and other material as well as to remove excess material on workpieces. Routers may utilize various types of cutting tools or router bits in order to perform these and other types of tasks.
A router may be categorized into a type of router based on the manner in which the router may be operated. For example, two types of routers include plunge routers and fixed base routers. In the example of a plunge router, the plunge router may be configured to plunge the cutting tool or router bit into a workpiece. The plunge router may be turned on and the cutting tool lowered into the workpiece such that it cuts the workpiece as it is lowered and engages the workpiece. The cutting tool cuts its way in to the workpiece. Users of plunge routers may desire a smooth depth transition while plunging the router bit into the workpiece. This smooth depth transition enhances control.
In the example of a fixed base router, the cutting tool or router bit is fixed in position relative to the base of the router until it is adjusted for a different depth. Fixed base routers may be used primarily for edge work; however, other fixed base routers may be used in other manners as well.
When changing the cutting tool or the router bit, it is typically necessary to use hand tools such as wrenches, or the like, in order to provide adequate mechanical advantage to safely tighten or loosen the cutting tool or the router bit. For instance, changing a cutting tool or router bit may require the use of a first wrench to lock a router drive shaft from rotation while a second wrench is used to loosen a bit, which may be rotationally and axially fixed to the drive shaft using a collet. It may be desirable to easily attach a bit to the drive shaft or to easily and/or quickly remove the bit from the drive shaft. For example, several router bits may be needed throughout the course of shaping a single workpiece with a router, and it may be desirable to change between the bits easily and efficiently. The use of multiple wrenches or like tools for changing between the bits may be inefficient and thus may be undesirable in such applications. Additionally, because a collet or the like for engaging the router bit may be recessed within a shield or shroud, or surrounded by an assembly such as a router table or the like, it may be difficult to reach the collet and the drive shaft with tools such as wrenches, or the like, for changing the bit.